


The Dragon Queen

by Bubblegum_Bee_otch



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, F/M, Game of thrones AU but not really, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Bee_otch/pseuds/Bubblegum_Bee_otch
Summary: https://media.vanityfair.com/photos/57d726eb5475d07256a8b354/master/h_606,c_limit/game-of-thrones-illustrated-ss09.jpgThis is the throne that is described in the later part of the chapter. And yes it is the book version of the Iron Throne but, it is not the Iron Throne in the context of this story. I just think it looks super cool and just has the vibe I want.





	1. A Princess

_" I was born by myself but carry the spirit and blood of my father, mother, and my ancestors. So I am really never alone. My identity is through that line."_

_~Ziggy Marley_

 

 

****The Sheild empire’s new princess was born on the 30th day of the month of October to a proud new mother and father.

But.

When she opened her eyes her mother, the Queen, nearly fainted.

The King stood and looked on in shock as he looked into the little silver eyes of his cooing newborn daughter.

The prophecy was real.

And their daughter was at the center of it all.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The King and Queen showed their daughter off to the kingdom with pride. No one in the crowd any the wiser about the fate that lay set out for her.

In the crowd, by the orphanage’s headmaster, stood a little two-year-old boy with golden blonde hair and shocking blue eyes that had little silver gears which clicked and turned in his blue irises as he looked upon the tiny giggling infant princess.

And from the shadows of the cobblestone wall stood a man dressed only in a blackened leather suit. He turned his gaze, which could have turned Medusa herself to stone, to the royal family.

Everyone in the kingdom, from the richest rich to the poorest poor, celebrated the birth of the new heir with great vigor.

The kingdom had no idea what was to come.


	2. A Street Rat

_"A hero is born among a hundred, a wise man is found among a thousand, but an accomplished one might not be found even among a hundred thousand men."_

_~Plato_

 

 

Shrill cries cut through the night air like a knife through butter lasting for a few minutes before a kind looking man opens the door and picks up the small squealing baby from the cold stone steps of the orphanage.

“Hello little one.” the crying comes to a slow stop as the little blonde baby calms in the man’s arms.

A little gasp escapes his lips as he sees the eyes of the baby. Entrancing little blue eyes with little mechanical bits whirring and turning as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“You are a special one…” he murmured as he took the baby in from the cold “A special one indeed.”


	3. Red Skulls and Silver Tongues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://media.vanityfair.com/photos/57d726eb5475d07256a8b354/master/h_606,c_limit/game-of-thrones-illustrated-ss09.jpg  
> This is the throne that is described in the later part of the chapter. And yes it is the book version of the Iron Throne but, it is not the Iron Throne in the context of this story. I just think it looks super cool and just has the vibe I want.

_"Growth begins when we begin to accept our own weakness."_

_~Jean Vanier_

 

 

The wind whips through the dark brown hair of the princess as she stood on the rounded balcony which overlooked the kingdom.

Her kingdom, it was rightfully hers. She knew it, the people knew it, and so did her uncle Johann Schmidt.

He would never let her have it though, that much she knew for sure.

Her silver eyes slid over the beautiful green land sprawled before her for a few measly moments before she turned on her heel and walked back inside, shutting the dual glass doors behind her.

The room was lit by a set of candles which adorned the grey bricked walls of her room. Though she considered it a prison, a beautiful prison adorned with stained glass windows and silken bed covers yes, but a prison nonetheless.

Her thin nimble fingers opened the lid of a small intricately carved wooden box which she had taken from its place under a loose brick of her floor. A yellow glow illuminated her face as she opened the box to reveal the mind stone. An artifact passed down through the Ivanova family for generations from parent to child.

Stories her mother had told her spoke of the first Ivanova queen who gave the mind stone to her lover and protector before they came to rule the Sheild empire together.

Those were after all only stories, told by a mother to her child.

Another empty set of words, that’s all it was in Libitina’s mind. An empty meaningless story, just like the empty meaningless promise to come home from their trip

A small whine of indignation came from under where the loose brick had been “Calm down, you noodle.” she said with a small laugh as she lay on her stomach and placed the box back in its former place

As soon as it had been placed a small scaley red dragon the size of a ferret wrapped itself around the box protectively and made a little chuffing noise as it rested its head on the box.

She smiled and gently poked his belly, making the little dragon whine again and give a gentle nip to her fingers.

Her ears pricked up as she heard the guards stomping outside her room as they closed in on it. She planted a soft kiss on the head of her tiny little companion and quickly placed the greyed brick over the hole in the floor.

No sooner than she’d stood back up had the door been busted open by the guards. Two of them grabbed her arms and tried to drag her along “Hands off!” she demanded as she tore her arms from their grasp.

“You have no right to touch me.” her silvery voice hissed as she brushed herself off and walked forward, being led by the guards in front of her.

Her chin was held high as she walked, she would never allow her uncle to see her weak. Even if they both knew that she was.

She wore a face that was blank and expressionless as she walked forward into the throne room. The room was like a long hall, lit by torches and long thin arching windows with beautiful frosted patterns on them. And in front of the windows stood a throne unlike any seen before.

Large and foreboding, with a staircase that led up to a seat all of which was made of swords.

The stories told by her father told her that the throne was made of the swords from the vanquished enemies who had dared to oppose the combined might of the Sheild Empire and the Kingdom of Asgard.

Of course, now, the bond held by the two kingdoms had been turned to ash once her uncle took the throne. And the might which had once been held by their own army was diminished to a mere fraction of the glory that it once had been under her father’s rule.

On the prestigious throne sat her uncle, King Johann, a man with no hair and gaunt skeletal features.

“You tried to escape again.”

She swallowed in fear, her voice shaking as she spoke: “If I were trying to escape, I would have.”

He scoffed, his thin lips curling into a sneer “Another attempt and I will have your head on the spikes in front of the gates. Just like any other common traitor”

Silence filled the air after his booming voice came to a halt, only being disturbed by the crackling coming from the torches

“Your rule will not last,” she said her eyes cast down at the floor as if it had become the most interesting thing in the whole wide world.

“Of course it will” he waved to the guards which had brought her in “Get that wench out of my sight and see to it that she cannot get free from her room.”


End file.
